


Look to the Future

by auburnimp



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnimp/pseuds/auburnimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has joined Samezuka's relay team and Haru has seen red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Big news! My brother’s swimming in the relay at regionals!”

Haruka’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger, this had to stop. Rin’s determination to knock them out of any and all tournaments was getting exasperating. And Haruka could do without the emotional roller coaster Rin had put him on since returning from Australia. Damn it, why? “Let him,” he said aloud, “we’ll still beat them.” 

Makoto stared at him as if he’d gone mad and Gou blinked. “Haru,” Makoto said slowly. “If Rin takes their fly leg we won’t stand a chance.” 

Haru shook his head. “No, I’m guessing he’ll go for the anchor role this time. It’s me he wants to beat. He’s not bothered about the rest of you.” 

He turned to fix Rei with a cold stare. “Get in the pool and practice. You need to be at least a third faster than you are now.”

Rei nodded. “Yes, Haruka-senpai.”

Haruka turned his attention to Gou who swallowed hard. “Text or phone your brother. Tell him I will not give in and if he wants to beat our team he’s going to have to swim a lot faster than he does right now.”

Gou stared at him in shock, “But…” 

“Just do it.” 

Gou settled for a text. Haru guessed she didn’t want to be deafened. She sent the message and her phone buzzed almost immediately with an answer. She held it up for Haru to see. “Tell him to meet me at Iwatobi Station. Alone.” 

Haru nodded and asked her to send, “When?” 

“I’m catching the next train,” came back and Haru made for the locker room. He dried and dressed quickly and headed for the station. Rin wasn’t there yet and the next train was due in ten minutes. Haru grabbed a can of soda from the machine and sat on one of the benches to wait. 

The train disgorged a dozen people and Rin. Haru stood up and waited for the redhead to come to him. Rin sighed and strode forward until he was an arm’s length away. There was no smirk this time, no cocky arrogance. If anything, Haru would say Rin looked tired as he gazed at the ground. “I guess you’re pissed,” he said quietly. 

Haru frowned. “I’m more than pissed. I’m furious.” 

Rin glanced up at that. “Well, that’s news! I wasn’t sure if you actually had emotions.” 

Haru exhaled in an irritated sigh. “You want to insult me and hurt me, I’m okay with that. I can take it. I probably even deserve it. But this hurts Makoto and Nagisa too, you selfish bastard.” 

Rin closed his eyes and clenched his fists. “They’re partly why I’m doing this.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Rin glanced around then said, “Let’s walk. We don’t want to scare the natives if we start yelling at each other.” 

Haruka nodded his agreement and they left the station. “So? What are your reasons?” 

Rin was silent for a moment and Haru waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts. Finally Rin spoke. “I was stoked about beating you, I really was. I thought it would free me from the past and let me move on. And, for a while, it did. I knew if I could beat you I could beat anyone. Then I bumped into Makoto, Nagisa and glasses boy in the assembly area. They were looking for you and I thought maybe the shock of losing had gotten to you.” 

Rin stopped talking for a moment as they clambered over the sea wall and onto the beach. “They seemed to think it wasn’t that and Makoto said something that made me remember what I’d said to you in the heat of the moment. He also said something about our relay but I didn’t want to hear it because it hurt too much to remember.” 

Haru stared out at the ocean as he listened to Rin and when Rin stopped talking again he asked, “Was it the relay that hurt or what happened a year later?” 

“Both, for different reasons, and when I saw you guys swim in the relay at prefecturals it brought back the memories, your strokes, the teamwork. Then glasses boy let you down and I thought you’d lost again but you made all the difference exactly as you’ve always done.” 

Rin laughed bitterly. “Then we came to the festival here and I went back to the tree and the wall at our old school. I remembered how we’d felt. How connected we all were by swimming in the same lane. I wanted to feel that again. That’s why I asked to join Samezuka’s relay team.” 

Haru turned from his contemplation of the ocean and looked at Rin. “Are your friends in the Samezuka team?” 

“Tch. I have no friends.” 

Haru shrugged as if indifferent, but inside he was crying for Rin. “Then it’s not going to feel the same, is it?” 

“No,” Rin agreed. “We’ve done some practice runs and it doesn’t feel the same. It actually makes things worse.” 

Haru stared at the boy who’d once drawn him out of his lonely shell and made him feel. He wanted to end the cycle of hurt between them, to return them to how it used to be. But they couldn’t go back. “Am I supposed to care?” he asked. “You made your choices, Rin, now you have to live with them. You said you would never swim with me again, yet here you are ready to jump into the same pool at regionals. Make up your fucking mind!” 

Rin grabbed his arm and spun him round. “You’re the only one who makes swimming worth it: the only one who looks like they belong in the water.” He stopped. “Well, Makoto and Nagisa did too but not the way you do. I’m trying to follow my dad’s dream but I don’t even know if I want it anymore. What’s the point if I have no friends?” 

To Haru’s horror, Rin collapsed in the sand, weeping just as he had when they’d been thirteen. All the anger and fight went out of him and he knelt in front of Rin and took him in his arms. “Don’t cry, Rinrin, I’m sorry I was such a jerk back then and you do have friends if you want them.” 

Rin stiffened and pulled away. “I’m not a kid anymore so stop with the Rinrin crap!” 

Haru let him go and sighed. He’d tried but failed again. “Fine.” He turned away and started pulling off his clothes. “Are you wearing your jammers?” 

Rin stood up and wiped impatiently at his eyes. “Yes, why?” 

“Let’s swim.” 

Down to his jammers, Haru ran towards the ocean. Rin wasn’t very far behind him. 

They swam for a while, not racing, just lazy strokes that calmed Haru and appeared to gentle Rin’s emotions. “Do you feel better now?” 

Rin rolled onto his back and floated in the water, gazing up at the sky. There was a trace of the old smile on his face. “I’d almost forgotten how it felt.” 

Haru was confused. “How what felt?” 

The smile left Rin’s face and he back crawled for a while before answering. “Swimming for fun, for recreation,” he said. “I concentrated so hard on competing I forgot this.” 

Haru swam closer. “But you’re still competing. You entered the relay.” 

Rin swam towards the shallows and stood up. “I told you why.” He waded ashore without looking back. 

Haru sighed and followed him to where he was sitting on the beach. Rin glanced up. “I won’t be swimming against you this time. I’m swimming the fly leg.” 

Haru’s heart sank. Rin had just destroyed any chance they had of getting to nationals. He would give Samezuka such a lead that Haru would never be able to make up the time. Then he realised something. “You might not get to nationals in the free. You need to show off your fly.” 

Rin punched the sand. “NO! That’s not it, Haru. I can’t swim in the same team as you guys, but at least this way I can swim in the same race. I’ll even give Gou a regime for glasses boy to follow so he can get stronger and faster. I don’t want to leave him too far behind. Haru, I want to see that sight again!” 

Haru swallowed hard, suddenly brimming over with emotions he’d never dared show before. “I want to see it too,” he admitted. 

Rin turned his head to stare at him. “Haru, I want to swim with you again. You and the others, but mostly you. I want to hear Nagisa call me Rin-chan and Makoto urge me on. I want to be there at the end of the race when you bring us home. I want to be able to throw my arms around you all again. Can we ever do that, do you think?” 

Haru was silent as he thought about what he should say. He’d never been good with words, often saying the wrong thing and making matters worse. “What are your plans for next year?” 

Rin’s breath hitched. “For now it depends on getting to nationals and getting picked for the Olympic team. If it doesn’t work this year, I’ll have to try again next year. Though I’ll have left Samezuka by then.”

Haru nodded. “Of course, you’re already eighteen, I’d forgotten.” He fell silent for a moment as he tried to figure out what he wanted. He’d made no career choices, no plans for his future except one. He shivered.

As always Rin seemed to know what he was thinking and a warm arm snaked round his shoulders. Blood in the water, Rin could sense it. “You were going to leave everything behind for the water, weren’t you?”

Haru shook him off. “At least it would be my decision. I would be the one to leave instead of being left behind all the time.”

Rin was persistent and still stronger than he was and he was pulled against Rin’s side. “I hadn’t stopped to think, Haru. That’s how you must always have seen it. Your parents, your grandmother…”

“You,” Haru whispered. He couldn’t help it, he snuggled closer to Rin’s warm body, to his warmth. Warmth Haru had almost destroyed due to his desire to keep his distance from everyone. Makoto and Nagisa hadn’t needed him the way Rin had, the way he needed Rin. It was all making sense now, falling into place. 

He knew he had to tell Rin. “I realised something at prefecturals. Well, several things really, but the most important things were, I had no idea why I swam and then in the relay I realised that swimming with others, for others made me happy. It’s a strange feeling for me, this happiness.”

Rin chuckled softly, more like his bright laughter of old. “I can believe it.” The chuckle died. “This is the happiest I’ve felt since I went to Australia. I think we both know now what we need to be free.” He pulled Haru closer and looked him in the eye. “But I don’t want to hear any more about swimming out to sea or being ordinary at twenty.”

Haru gazed back at him for a moment before trying to do his usual trick of looking away. Rin wasn’t playing though and held his head still before leaning forward and kissing him. Haru froze but only for a second, then he was returning Rin’s kiss with an intensity he usually reserved for swimming.

When they finally came up for air Haru asked, “What do you need to be free, Rin?”

Rin kept hold of him and said, “I already told you. I need you to swim for me, to be there for me. What do you need?”

Haru smiled. “To swim with my friends and especially with you,” he said. “That makes me happy and free.”

Rin returned his smile and nodded. “So, about next year, will you swim in a relay team with me, Nanase?”

Haru chuckled. “I only swim free.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a day full of shocks, some of them less than comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut as yet but this seems to be a lot longer than I first realized so it will show up at some point.

Makoto was a little dubious about picking Haru up for school. He’d never seen his friend so angry as when Gou told them about her brother and he hadn’t seen him since he’d marched out of practice to meet Rin.

He started to climb the steps up to Haru’s house when he saw the dark-haired boy bent down to stroke one of the many cats in the neighbourhood. “Good morning, Haru.” 

Haru glanced up and smiled. It was something he’d been doing a lot more in recent days but this one was dazzling. “Hi Makoto.” 

Makoto stopped in his tracks and stared. Had someone given Haru a pool of his own? Then it all clicked into place. Rin, it had to be something to do with Rin. “Did you talk to Rin?” 

Haru rose gracefully to his feet and nodded. “We talked and swam and talked some more.” He strolled down the steps towards Makoto. “He’s not trying to knock us out of tournaments.” 

Makoto fell into step beside Haru and smiled. “Well, that’s good news at least. What else did he say?” 

A faint blush colored Haru’s cheeks and he looked away. “He misses us and has no friends.” 

The thought of Rin having no friends gave Makoto pause. What had happened to turn such a vibrant and friendly boy into such a lonely young man? Makoto was pretty sure it had very little to do with one lost race with Haru when they were boys. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Haru’s gaze was directed towards the sea as usual but he was listening as he nodded. Then he glanced at Makoto. “What do you intend to do after school?” 

Makoto shrugged. “Any homework we’re given, and then I might play some games, why?” 

Haru made an impatient sound. “No, I meant after we leave school for good.” 

Makoto stared. “Go on to college, I guess. I hadn’t really thought about it yet. What brought this on?” 

Haru stopped in his tracks. “College,” he repeated, “I hadn’t thought of that.” 

Makoto was thoroughly confused by now and he turned to stare at his friend. “Haru you’re making no sense at all, this morning. Why do you want to know about next year?” 

Haru started walking again. “Rin wants to form another relay team with me. I was hoping you and Nagisa would get involved too.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened. His shock at Haru’s words profound. “Wow, you really did do a lot of talking. I would love to be involved if we can figure college and/or work out. Nagisa will still be at school though.” 

Haru’s shoulders drooped. “It’s not going to work, is it?” 

Makoto smiled. “It will take some coordinating and we’ll need to discuss it properly but it could easily work. I’m just glad Rin wants to swim with us again.” 

“Yes, but…” 

Makoto shook his head. Haru still hated anything that involved too much effort. “Arrange a meeting with Rin. We can talk to Nagisa at lunchtime. Let’s see what we can do before we give up, okay?” 

Haru appeared dubious but nodded. “Okay,” he agreed. 

* 

Nagisa was excited by the idea although Rei was frankly disgusted. “What about the Swim Club? You won’t be able to swim for both teams, Nagisa-kun.” 

Makoto waited for Rei to realise. Nagisa was not so patient. “Don’t be silly, Rei-chan. Even if I swim here we can’t make a relay team with two swimmers. Mako-chan and Haru-chan will have left school, so unless we can get some first years interested there won’t be a club, let alone a team.” 

Rei’s whole body seemed to droop. “I hadn’t thought of that, but it’s all the more reason why you should support the club. Then again, there’s all this history with Rin that makes every one of you jump at his command.” 

Makoto could only be thankful that Gou wasn’t here. Having Rei talk about her brother like that would get her mad in nothing flat and she was scary when mad. He opened his mouth to argue but again Nagisa jumped in. “That’s not it, Rei-chan. We saw something when we swam together that we’d never seen before and haven’t seen since until the relay with you.” 

Makoto had hopes for the discussion ending there but Haru was shaking his head. “It wasn’t the same, Nagisa. It was good, yes, but it wasn’t the same.” 

Rei looked devastated so Makoto tried to put into words what he thought Haru meant. “When we swam with Rin we were competing for a trophy. There is something about doing that which makes it different to prefecturals.” 

Thankfully Haru was nodding. “I imagine getting to nationals might feel the same, if we can.” 

Nagisa chuckled. “I thought you didn’t care about winning, Haru-chan.” 

Haru smiled. “I do when it’s a relay. That’s when swimming is worth it.” 

Makoto stared at his best friend as he realised he felt the same way. Swimming as a team was more important than individual events. “So we’re counting on you, Rei,” he said, “Especially if you’re going up against Rin.” 

Rei huffed. “Will you even want to beat him?” 

Haru nodded while Nagisa asked, “What makes you think we wouldn’t want to? We want to reach nationals don’t we?” 

Makoto thought about the best way to put it into words so Rei would feel better and perhaps understand. For once the right words eluded him and he stared at the ground completely at a loss. He almost jumped out of his skin when Haru spoke up. 

“We’re different people in the water, Rei. Rin and his team will go all out to beat us while we will do the same to beat them.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise but he nodded in agreement. “Haru and Rin always did bring out the competitor in each other as neither of them likes to lose, especially to each other.” He hoped he wasn’t opening old wounds by saying that but Haru was nodding. 

Nagisa smiled his sweetest and most dangerous smile. “But neither likes to win by too much, just a touch.” 

Haru flushed and looked away while Makoto considered hitting Nagisa for his innuendo. Luckily for all of them, Gou chose that moment to appear on the roof. She was holding her clipboard and looked confused. 

“Is something wrong?” Makoto asked. 

Gou gave a start and smiled brightly at him. “No, not wrong, just…odd,” she said. “My brother sent this over to our house last night.” She held up the clipboard so they could see the paper attached to it. “It’s a new regime for Rei-kun to follow. Why would he want to improve Rei-kun’s butterfly.” 

Haru smiled. “It’s because he wants us to get to nationals.” 

“So why is he racing against you?” 

“To see that sight again,” Haru said. He wouldn’t say anymore no matter how Gou and Rei both badgered him. 

Makoto smiled as he thought about the future. Nagisa was on board but Rei’s attitude was bothersome and he wondered how Gou was going to take things. The smile died as he thought about where she and Rei would be next year. So many feelings involved that he felt swamped. 

Nagisa’s voice broke in on his less than happy thoughts. “I might not swim for Iwatobi School next year but I will help you recruit new members amongst the first years. They’ll have come from middle school swim clubs so should be interested if we catch them immediately.” 

Gou sounded equally enthusiastic as she added, “And with Coach Sasabe helping us we’ll still have a club, and if you follow my brother’s regime, Rei-kun, you should be able to swim in the individual butterfly easily.” 

Rei huffed. “Yes, but…” 

Haru surprised Makoto yet again that day when he said, “We’ll still be your friends. You’re one of us.” 

Makoto watched as Rei finally relaxed and when Nagisa put his hand on the other boy’s knee and nodded fervently he smiled. “You matter a great deal, Rei,” he said, finally finding the right words, “without you we wouldn’t have discovered what it was we needed to do.” 

Nagisa had a predatory grin on his face and he leaned in to place a kiss on Rei’s cheek. Rei spluttered and went bright red but he didn’t seem to mind all that much. 

Makoto turned the conversation back to a relay team for next year. “When do you want to meet with Rin, Nagisa?” 

Nagisa kept a proprietal hand on Rei’s knee as he said, “Sometime over the weekend would be best. That gives you and Haru-chan time to decide where exactly you’ll be next year and who we’ll be swimming for, apart for ourselves of course.” 

Makoto nodded. There was a great deal to think about and Nagisa was right, they had to decide on more than one type of future. He glanced at Haru to find him deep in thought and he wondered what was going on in his friend’s strange mind. 

Haru glanced up. “Yes, it’s a lot to think about. I’ve never thought about a future before this.” 

Makoto stared at him in shock. Surely Haru had made some plans for his future. Then the thought came, he had. Makoto shuddered and hung his head feeling like a failure. Haru was his best friend but he’d only just now read exactly how alone Haru felt. He was so ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who encouraged me to continue with this. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but hope to improve with the next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out in Osaka turns serious when both Rin and Nitori tell some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this.

They travelled to Osaka for regionals and the city seemed huge and somewhat intimidating to them but they found their hotel without too much trouble. They dumped their stuff and went out for the evening. Haru was concerned if they’d even find Rin and the other guys from Samezuka in this mess. “You’re sure they said the beef bowl place by the station?”

Nagisa grinned which was hardly reassuring. “Trust me!” 

Haru, Makoto and Rei exchanged glances that ran the gamut from mild irritation to outright terror. “Trust you?” Rei echoed. “Why would we do that?” 

Nagisa put on a hurt expression before leading them into the Yoshinoya. Rin, his roommate and Mikoshiba their captain were sitting at the counter. Rin looked devastated and Haru ignored everyone else as he went straight to the redhead’s side. “What’s wrong?” 

Rin took a deep breath. “Ask him.” He indicated Mikoshiba as he spoke. 

Haru turned his gaze on the Samezuka captain. “I’ve told him to concentrate on the 100 meters free. He’s not swimming in the relay.” 

Haru put an arm round Rin as he glared at Mikoshiba. “Don’t be surprised if Kou dumps you.” 

Mikoshiba blushed and turned his attention to his beef bowl. 

Rin glared up at Haru then. “What has Gou got to do with this?” 

Haru felt a desire to get some revenge for Rin come over him. “Mikoshiba-san asked her out on a date. She said she’d think about it.” He was personally of the opinion that Kou wanted to date Mikoshiba. He was, after all, a large, attractive man. Where the hell had that thought come from? 

Rin smiled, it was not a pleasant expression. “No chance, captain.” 

Mikoshiba winced and stood up as soon as he’d finished his food. “Well, I’m sure you guys don’t need a chaperone so I’m going back to our hotel. You coming, Nitori?” 

Nitori gazed beseechingly at Rin who shrugged. “You can stay if you want. I don’t care either way.” 

Nagisa frowned. “That’s not nice, Rin-chan. You’re welcome to hang with us Ai-chan.” 

Ai-chan? When had Nagisa got to know Rin’s roommate? Haru shrugged, deciding it was none of his business and that the ways of Nagisa were mysterious and usually best ignored, and sat down next to Rin. “What happened?” 

Rin made a face at his noodles and put his chopsticks down. “Apparently I’m to focus on the 100 meters as I haven’t been focused on the team.” He glanced at Haru and smiled suddenly. “At least I won’t put Samezuka so far ahead on the butterfly leg that you can’t catch up.” Then he leaned across and kissed Haru briefly. 

Haru smiled and squeezed Rin’s hand before ordering a pork bowl as they didn’t seem to have mackerel in any form. “Next year nobody will beat us.” 

Rin grinned then became serious again. “I’m not likely to do very well in the free as I’ve been concentrating on fly.” 

Nitori blushed and looked away from them all. “You’ll do well, senpai.” 

Rin glared at his roommate. “Don’t be ridiculous, Nitori. You know better than that.” 

Nitori’s face turned even redder. “I was only trying to help,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry.” 

Haru studied the younger boy. Something about him seemed off. 

Makoto must have noticed too. “Are you okay, Nitori-kun?” 

The boy gave a start and actually flinched. “I..I’m fine.” 

Rin glanced up at that. “Nope, there’s something wrong.” 

Haru wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, but Nitori looked scared. He was about to ask what was frightening Nitori when Rei interrupted. “You’re being bullied, aren’t you?” 

Nitori really did flinch at that and tried to look smaller than he actually was. “Wha…whatever m..made you th…think that?” 

Rei pushed his glasses up. “It happened to me in middle school so I recognise the signs.” 

Rin frowned. “Is that why you haven’t been swimming lately?” 

Nitori hung his head. “I…” 

Haru suddenly noticed the long sleeved shirt Nitori was wearing, even though it was a hot night. The boy might well be hiding bruises. He opened his mouth to ask but Nagisa beat him to it. The blond moved next to Nitori and put an arm around him. “Don’t be scared, Ai-chan, I told you we’re all your friends.” 

A single tear rolled down Nitori’s cheek. “They said if I told anyone it would only get worse.” 

“They?” Haru prompted. 

The floodgates opened then and Nitori Aiichirou sobbed as if his heart would break. “It…it’s why I…I always stay c…close to S..senpai or Mi…mikoshiba-s…san.” 

Rei surprised Haru by taking hold of one of Nitori’s hands. “You’re among friends now, Nitori-kun.” 

Haru glanced at Rin and saw the same expression on his face as he felt was on his own. There was nothing they could do when the boy was at Samezuka. Only Rin or Mikoshiba could protect Nitori there. 

Makoto finished his food and wiped his mouth. “What started it?” 

Everyone stared at him and Rei frowned. “Nothing needs to start it with people like that.” 

Makoto shook his head. “I’m sorry, Rei, but something always triggers it. With me it was my height. I suddenly shot up like a weed in middle school and got picked on for that. If Haru hadn’t been there it would have been hell for a while.” 

Rei flushed. “I think it was the incident I told you about that night at our training camp. They waited till middle school but they were all boys who’d been there.” 

Everyone focused on Nitori then. The boy swallowed hard. “They call me a fag.” 

Rin frowned at that. “But you don’t even have a boyfriend.” 

Nitori’s cheeks turned bright red. “I’m sorry, Matsouka-senpai. I…I had a bit of a crush on you and I kept a diary. They found it.” 

Rin sighed obviously irritated. “I knew about the crush, Nitori. It was fairly obvious, you know. But writing it down was just plain dumb.” 

Nitori hung his head. “It’s all right, Matsuoka-senpai. They burned my diary, so nobody else will ever find out.” 

Rin made an impatient sound. “I’m talking about you, not me! I don’t give a flying fuck what the little creeps think about me. But whatever they’re doing to you has to stop.” 

Haru nodded his agreement to Rin’s words. “You need to tell somebody in authority. Tell them who is doing this.” 

Nitori started to cry again. “I already did and was told I was stupid to keep a diary and it was my own fault.” 

Rin’s eyes narrowed, Makoto frowned, Rei sighed and Nagisa huffed indignantly. Sure signs of anger in them all. Nagisa put into words what they were all thinking. “And they wonder why bullying continues.” 

Rin sighed. “You might have to change schools. Mikoshiba-kun won’t be there next year and nor will I. Besides, if you can’t swim because of the bruises, what’s the point of being at Samezuka?” 

Nitori’s aquamarine eyes widened. “My parents would be angry, though.” 

Makoto finished his meal and pushed his bowl aside. “Would they, if they knew the truth?” 

Rei sat up straight. “You could transfer to Iwatobi.” 

Nitori brightened for a few seconds then slumped again. “Where would I live?” 

Haru didn’t even stop to think. “You could stay at my place for the rest of this year.” Then he started thinking and realized it was a better idea than he first thought. “You’d probably be able to stay until you finished school. My parents want to keep the house without actually living in it yet so I think they’d be glad of a house sitter.” 

Nitori gazed up at him, the beginnings of hope shining in his eyes. “Really?” 

Haru nodded as Makoto said, “It’ll do Haru good to have some company but I hope you like mackerel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the two very definite flinches from Nitori in episode 12. I'm damned sure Rin has never laid a finger on him so came up with this instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regionals. Rin and Haru POV's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'll do episode 12 more justice in Mistakes, Bad Moves and Water. Although a turning point here I don't think it has quite the emotional importance here as there.

Regionals were painful for Rin. He was fixated on losing his place in the relay so came in a pathetic last place in the hundred meters free. He was so broken, he couldn’t even climb out of the pool until the third or fourth attempt. Once out he glanced up at where Iwatobi were sitting but only their teacher, Gou, Sasabe Gorou and two or three girls he didn’t know were there. So Haru and the others hadn’t even watched his humiliation. He wasn’t sure if he was glad or sorry.

He showered, dried off quickly and changed into street clothes. He almost made it out of the building before Nitori caught up with him. He was too far gone to care about his roommates feelings and it wasn’t until he saw the boy flinch that he remembered what he’d been told the night before. Damn it all to hell! He kicked a waste bin into touch before storming out of the building, swearing he would never swim again. It was petty and he knew it but everything was so confused in his mind he didn’t know what to do. 

~ ~ ~ 

Haru wanted to help Rin, having seen the way he’d swam in his race. Something was seriously wrong and he guessed it was the fact Rin had been concentrating on butterfly rather than front crawl. He found the redhead just as he kicked out at a waste bin and stormed out declaring he would never swim again. 

Haru stopped in his tracks and slid down the plate window, unable to keep to his feet. He felt like a puppet with its strings cut. He’d been so hopeful about the future, about forming a team with Rin again and now Rin didn’t want to know. 

Makoto said something about their race but what was the point? He wanted to swim with Rin. 

A cleared throat made him look up. Rei was adjusting his glasses. “I think it would be best if I stepped down from the relay and let Rin-san swim in my place.” 

Haru stared at him. “Are you sure?” 

Rei nodded. “I want to see what the fuss is all about to be honest. I can swim again next year.” 

Strength returned to Haru and he jumped to his feet. “We need to find Rin.” 

Not bothering to see if the others were with him, Haru raced out of the building. He ran like he’d never run before, screaming Rin’s name, desperate to find the beautiful, stubborn, stupid redhead. He remembered the tree he’d found and made for it. Rin was standing under it, looking up at it as if searching for an answer. “Rin.” 

Rin turned and grimaced. “Have you come to laugh at me, Haru? Everyone else is, you might as well join them.” 

Haru shook his head. “I came to find you, to tell you I know why I swim now.” 

Rin dropped his bags and charged. “SHUT UP!” He threw a punch at Haru which Haru caught but the power behind it made him fall back. Rin was on him instantly. He grabbed his shirt with both hands and the next thing Haru knew they were rolling around on the ground. Both of them tried to get the upper hand but, in the end, Rin won out. 

Haru braced for a blow but none came. He opened his eyes to find Rin staring at the ground under the tree. Haru turned his head and saw the words he’d written earlier, ‘For the Team.’ “This tree reminded me of the sakura at school. That’s why you were here, wasn’t it?” 

Something wet hit Haru’s cheek and he realised Rin was crying, harsh sobs that were painful to hear and see. “Why can’t I be free? I wanted to swim in a relay with you guys but it’s too late now.” 

Haru pushed himself onto his elbows. “No, it’s not too late. Let’s go, Rin. We don’t have to wait till next year.” 

Rin stared at him, shocked into silence. 

“Rin-chan! Haru-chan!” 

Rin stood up and held out a hand to help Haru up. “You really meant all you said on the beach?” 

Haru chuckled softly. “When have I ever said what I don’t mean? That’s your trick.” 

Rin nodded and blushed. “That’s a good point. I’m sorry, Haru.” He smiled and pulled Haru into a quick embrace. “Let’s go then.” 

~ ~ ~ 

They won the relay heat easily but it didn’t matter. They knew they were going to be disqualified but the same magic had been working and all of them had seen sights very similar to those seen when they were in sixth grade. 

Rin made a snap decision, knowing he needed Haru in order to move ahead with his dreams. “So, would you guys mind if I transferred with Nitori?” 

Makoto’s green eyes widened. “Mind? We’d be ecstatic!” 

Nagisa nodded. “Mako-chan and I were looking for your locker after we first ran into you. That’s when we found Gou-chan.” 

Makoto sighed. “There are an awful lot of lockers at Iwatobi. Took us hours.” 

Rin smirked. This was all very well but Haru was saying nothing as usual. “Haru?” 

Haru looked up from his study of the tree they’d gathered in front of before returning home. The brilliant smile on his face was all the answer Rin needed but Haru surprised him again. “If you intend to follow your dad’s dream, I think you’ll need us along to keep you going.” 

Nagisa jumped in then. “Yes, Rin-chan, you get far too distracted when we’re not around to keep your mind on the swimming.” 

Rin smirked despite wanting to strangle the little brat, then he sighed as he remembered. “I’m going to have two of you runts whining at me for the next year, aren’t I?” 

Makoto chuckled. “Not to mention Rei, Haru and I keeping you on your toes.” 

Rin’s realised how much fun he was going to have while still keeping his swimming up to the necessary standards for Olympic entry. His smirk widened into a full blown grin as he thought about it. “I guess we need to go back and face the annoyed teachers and captains huh?” 

Makoto laughed. “I am the captain but Ama-chan is not going to be happy.” 

Haru shrugged. “Who cares? It was worth it.” He stepped forward and, before Rin realised what was happening, caught him in a quick embrace. “Don’t take too long to transfer. Five years was long enough to wait.” 

Rin returned the hug, eyes wide at Haru’s words. What a fool he’d been. “I won’t,” he promised. 

Makoto clapped him on the back, Nagisa hugged him and Rei, ever the formal one, bowed before they all turned away. Rin watched them go and waved when Haru glanced back. He was rewarded by one of Haru’s million-watt smiles, and then they were round the corner and gone. Not for long this time, Rin promised himself and headed for the bus for Samezuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No waste bins were harmed n the writing of this chapter (Nitori righted and refilled it after everyone left).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou discovers another tournament for them to enter which leads to the vexed question of who swims in what event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Rin should be captain instead of Makoto...or not.

The transfer only took a couple of weeks to finalise. Nitori’s parents had understood when it was explained to them what had happened and that their son would be able to do more swimming at Iwatobi than at Samezuka.

Rin’s mother and Gou were glad to have the wayward redhead home again and had the sense to realise he had always done better when Haru and the others were around him. 

The first session with both transferees was interesting to put it mildly. Nitori turned out to be a good all-rounder especially proficient in the medley and four hundred freestyle events. He didn’t have the speed to be a sprinter but he had the stamina to be a good middle distance swimmer. 

Rin was almost sorry he’d barged in on the relay at regionals but then realised that Rei did not yet have the speed necessary to carry the butterfly leg well enough to have got them to nationals. Haru was fast, yes, but not _that_ fast. 

Gou really shocked him. From being his sweet, almost clingy little sister, she underwent a transformation as their manager and was as bossy with him as with the rest. When he attempted to stand his ground, Makoto put a hand on his arm. “Best do as she says, she’s scary when crossed.” 

Rin snorted in derision. “Yes, but you’re scared of everything.” 

Makoto chuckled. “Dark, abandoned buildings, the ocean, Ama-chan when she’s angry, live bait, Nagisa and your sister, though not necessarily in that order. The rest I can handle.” 

As if to bear out Makoto’s words his sister glanced up from whatever it was she was doing and glared at them both. “Aren’t you two supposed to be practicing?” 

Rin and Makoto turned tail and ran to the pool. Rin chuckled at the look of terror on Makoto’s face until he realised he too was scampering for the water. 

Makoto and Nagisa were practicing their handovers while Rin helped Rei improve both his stroke and his breathing techniques and Haru timed Ai on his four hundred meter freestyle when Gou appeared from the changing room waving a piece of paper around in excitement. “Guys, come here, I’ve found another tournament we can enter.” 

Rin frowned. They’d already missed their chance at nationals hadn’t they? Makoto peered over her shoulder while Haru waited to hear whatever she had to say from the safety of the water. “What tournament?” Nagisa demanded. 

Gou grinned as if she’d found the secret of the universe and held up the paper. “The inter-school cup, and it includes schools from Korea as well as Japan.” Her smile died. “It’s not as prestigious as nationals but, and this is the big thing, it does attract IOC scouts.” 

Rin glanced at Haru who had decided to climb out of the pool after all. “What do you think?” 

Haru’s slow smile appeared. “I think it’s the perfect opportunity to swim the relay officially.” 

They both turned to stare at Makoto who was wide-eyed. “A second chance, how can we refuse?” 

Gou’s smile reappeared and she jumped up and down. “So we’re entering?” 

Makoto scratched his head. “Well we need to decide who’s doing what but yes.” 

Gou took a deep breath. “Decide quickly. The deadline for entries is this weekend.” 

Nagisa glanced up to where Ama-chan was sitting under her parasol. “You’ll need to get her permission. You do that while we decide who’s swimming what.” 

Gou nodded and wandered off towards Ama-chan’s chair. Nagisa glanced around at them all. “Okay, who’s entering what?” 

Haru, inevitably said, “I only swim free,” which caused Makoto to laugh and say, “Yes, we know that bit. One hundred and two hundred meters?” 

Haru shook his head. “No, I think we need to concentrate on just one individual each and the medley relay, so one hundred meters for me.” 

Makoto nodded. “I agree. It doesn’t matter if we don’t go in for every event and we should play to our strengths.” He glanced between Rin and Rei and bit his lip. “Er… do we want two swimmers in the one hundred fly?” 

Rin knew there was no way he was going to give up his place in the hundred meters fly to Rei and besides there was something the others had probably missed. They weren’t fly swimmers so it would have escaped their attention. “Rei isn’t fast enough for the sprint.” 

Rei looked devastated and Nagisa and Ai looked ready to start shouting to defend him. Rin held up his hand. “Let me finish. Rei is the right sort of swimmer for the two hundred or four hundred fly. Probably the two as he’s not been swimming long enough to build up the stamina needed for the four. So enter me in the sprint and Rei in the two hundred.” Everybody looked happy again until he dropped his next bombshell. “Nagisa should also bow out of the sprint.” 

Nagisa shot him a look that could kill an elephant at a hundred paces but Rin shook his head. “Listen to me, squirt, you’re too lazy for the sprint and I think you are as fast as you’ll ever be.” 

Rei and Ai both nodded and Haru said, “He’s right, your times haven’t improved much since the spring.” 

Rin chuckled as Nagisa began to whine. “No, wait a minute, I think you should enter the two hundred rather than the sprint. You definitely have the stamina and you get faster the longer you swim. I’m almost tempted to suggest four hundred meters but that’s a huge step up for you so two hundred.” 

Nagisa threw himself at Rin then. “Rin-chan, I should have known you weren’t being nasty.” 

Rin escaped the hug and shrugged. “I did learn a few things in Australia and Samezuka.” 

Makoto smiled at him. “So, what about me? One hundred or two?” 

Rin grinned back. “Stick to what you do best, one hundred.” 

Makoto nodded, serious once more. “I lost out by a touch in prefecturals. And my two hundred attempt was even worse.” 

Rin nodded. “Most of us are not Michael Phelps or Ian Thorpe. Most of us are better suited to a single event and a single stroke. We’re a small club so we need to play to our strengths even more. Stick to the sprint, Makoto, and you could easily win.” He turned to Ai. “So, four hundred free or four hundred medley?” 

Ai frowned. “I’d hoped to do both.” 

Rin glanced at Makoto. “What’s his best? You’ve been timing him.” 

Makoto gave him the smile that meant he wasn’t going to like the answer. “He’s clocking similar times in both, so, as breast is the slowest stroke of the four, I’d say the medley is his better event.” 

He glanced at Ai. “I thought you said crawl was your favourite stroke.” 

“It is, it’s just not getting any faster is all. But, I am beginning to like the medley as much.” 

Rin grinned at him and ruffled his hair. “Medley it is, then.” 

Makoto frowned at him. “Er… you haven’t mentioned the relay.” 

Rin shook his head. Makoto shouldn’t need him to tell the answer to that one. “You, Nagisa, me and Haru, of course, who else is going to do it?” 

Gou came back with Ama-chan in tow. “I hope there will be no foul ups in the relay this time,” the teacher said. 

Makoto bowed. “No, Amakata-sensai, we have our team figured out this time.” 

Haru spoke up for once. “So, you’re giving your permission?” 

Ama-chan grinned at them all. “Yes, on the condition that you go through this time.” 

While Nagisa and Ai jumped up and down and hugged everyone in sight Rin glanced at Haru and smiled. They were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for such a long delay. A lot has been going on in my life this year, not all of it good, so writing kind of slid down the to do list. I'll try to do better from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new competition and the boys' results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters are planned out and then this one's done. Not bad for what was supposed to be a one-shot.

It was inevitable that they would go through to the finals in most of their events. Rei reached the semis in the two-hundred fly and Ai managed the same in the medley, better than he’d ever managed at Samezuka.

Haru gazed up to where Sasabe Gorou was sitting with Amakata-san, Rei and Ai and was surprised to see not only Gou and her shadow Chigusa with them but also a middle-aged man in a white linen suit with some sort of ID round his neck. He nudged Rin. “Any ideas on who he might be?” 

Rin glanced up and frowned. “Judging by the way Gou is almost peeing her pants, I’d say it’s someone pretty damned important.” 

Haru shrugged. It made no difference at all to him who was watching. Once he hit the water he was in his own world and nothing else mattered. However, he knew Rin wanted to swim in the Olympics and he glanced at his boyfriend. “Stay focused,” he murmured. 

Rin nodded and they left for the locker rooms after the team line ups. Haru thought it was a good thing that nobody told them who the man was. The less his volatile boyfriend knew the less he was likely to go to pieces in his race. Luckily, Rin was the first up. 

Haru wished he could watch Rin but his own race was next and he was kept in the ready room until it was time to move out to the blocks. He would find out the results for Rin after his swim. He marched out with the other seven swimmers and took his place on the lane four block. The whistle blew and he was off, sliding into the water and swimming like a dolphin. The thought made him smile as he remembered the young Nagisa saddling him with that epitaph, Makoto with orca and Rin with shark. The names stuck somehow and Nagisa said he always saw them like that in the water when he swam in a relay with them. He said he wanted to keep up with them, poor little penguin. His stream of thoughts came to a sudden halt as he touched the wall. 

He had no idea how he’d done so it came as a surprise when the guy in the next lane congratulated him. He glanced up at the times then and realised he’d won. His eyes widened in shock and he clambered out of the pool, wanting to find out how Rin had done. 

There was no sign of Rin in the showers or locker room and Haru finally tracked him down to the bleachers. 

“Oh good, you made it back before Makoto’s race. Well done, by the way.” He threw an arm round Haru and grinned. 

“What about you? Did you win?” 

Rin grinned showing all his sharp teeth. “Of course, I did!” Then he stopped grinning, stopped being cocky and sighed. “That guy we saw. He’s an Olympic scout. He was asking Amakata-sensai our names.” 

“All our names?” 

Rin shook his head, making his wine-red hair fly round his face. “No, just you, me, Makoto and Nagisa.” He nodded his head towards another portion of the bleachers where the guy watched the backstroke competitors lining up. Haru took a quick glance at him but then concentrated on Makoto’s race. 

His friend had streamlined his stroke this year and it made him even faster in the water but even so, competition was fierce and he only won by a touch. Haru smiled. A win was a win. Only Nagisa to go today then the relay tomorrow. 

“Can Nagisa win the two hundred?” Kou asked. Rin nodded. “Yes, it really suits his style.” 

Ai sighed. “I wish I’d done better.” 

Rei nodded. “Me too.” 

Haru stared at both of them in shock. “Rei, you only learned to swim this summer and Ai, how often did you get to even compete when you were at Samezuka? I think you both did really well!” 

Rin smirked at them both. “Plus you both have two more years at high school level in which to prove yourselves. Grab the new intake from middle school and you’ll have the chance to grow the club and show exactly what you can do. Don’t let me down now.” 

Rei blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose while Ai looked like he would wag his tail if he were a dog. Rin wasn’t finished with them though. “Ai learned a lot from Mikoshiba so he should be able to see the strengths and weaknesses of the new intake and Rei, I’ve taught you all I know about fly. You might want to think about moving up to middle distance or you might prefer to stay at two hundred. If you get enough members you could do both.” 

Haru nodded at Rin’s advice. It was a real boost to their school when he and Ai had transferred and both had proved themselves in their different ways. 

Makoto joined them to congratulations all round and shook his head. “I only won my race by a touch. Not like Rin and Haru who were a length ahead of their nearest rivals.” 

“Tch! A win is a win,” Rin said impatiently which made Haru smile. His boyfriend never changed. He was always so competitive and Haru guessed he always would be. It didn’t matter. He was glad to be swimming with Rin again. 

Nagisa’s event was called and they all leaned forward ready to cheer the diminutive blond on. He did well, touching the wall in third place. Enough to get him a medal but Haru noticed the man in the white suit looked away with a shrug. 

The following day was their last chance to shine in the relay and Nagisa was really psyched up after what he considered his failure from the day before. “I should have done better,” he whined. 

“You did,” Makoto told him as he ruffled his hair. “You never made it past the heats in the one hundred yet here you came third in the final.” 

Nagisa brightened at Makoto’s words. “I did, didn’t I? Let’s go and slaughter the competition in the relay!” Makoto sighed, Rin said, “Of course,” and Haru merely shook his head. They lined up on the blocks and as Makoto slid into the water, ready to start them off, Haru felt the magic, that always happened when the four of them swam together, start again. He touched Rin’s arm. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

Rin frowned. “What for?” he demanded. 

Haru chuckled. “I’ll tell you after the race.” 

Then the whistle blew and Makoto was off and there was no time to think of anything but the race and just how fast Makoto had become since last time they did this. Then Nagisa dived and Haru’s eyes widened. Gone was the first length laziness, Nagisa was going all out. It had to be a personal best. Rin snapped his goggles into place with his usual smile and hit the water. 

Haru had never had to worry about Rin slowing them down but this time he was amazing. He put them over a length ahead of their closest competitors but Haru smiled as he adjusted his goggles. He was not going to slow down so the rest of the teams could catch up. Besides, three well known and much loved voices would bring him home. 

He dived and the world turned blue. 

The water accepted him and he carved his path through it with ease. Then he was turning and going back to the cries of his team and the spectators. “Haru! Haru-chan! HARU!” There, the voices that always brought him home, the people he swam with and for. 

He touched the wall and the pool erupted with noise. Haru wasn’t sure why until he realised every other team was still swimming. 

Makoto pulled him out of the water, Nagisa jumped him and Rin threw his arms round them all. “We broke our own record,” he said with pride. 

Normally Haru wouldn’t have cared about that but he knew they had achieved something monumental here today. 

Rin asked what he had thanked him for as they dressed. Haru chuckled. “I thanked you for dragging me into your stupid relay in elementary school.” 

Rin chuckled. “There was no way I was going to let you go, even then.” 

Haru felt his face heat up and Rin put a hand to his cheek. 

The day’s surprises were not quite over. The man in the white linen suit was standing outside the locker rooms waiting for them. He looked them over then smiled. “Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin and Nanase Haruka, I trust you will continue swimming over the next three years as I’m putting the three of you forward for the Rio Olympics trials in your individual events.” 

Haru felt rather than saw Nagisa wilt next to him but the man wasn’t finished with them yet. “Hazuki Nagisa I want you to join your teammates for the relay trials. Can you do that?” 

“Yes, sir!” Nagisa said before collapsing against Makoto in tears. 

The man smiled again. “Is he always this emotional?” 

Haru glanced across at Rin who was also in tears. “They all are,” he said, “I’m the only sane one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think Haruka might have been a bit delusional there?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another relay.

They lined up by the starting block and some of the other teams looked at them askance. They ignored them as they murmured last “good lucks” to each other and acknowledged their names to the crowd. Well, all of them bar Haru acknowledged their names. Rin couldn’t help it. When the camera moved away he leaned forward and whispered to Haru, “Still think you’re ordinary?”

Haru gave him one of his patented ‘you’re a colossal idiot’ looks before looking away. Rin chuckled and glanced up at the bleachers. Everyone was there, rooting for them, and he was determined not to let them down. 

Other teams were giving each other high fives but they had never done that and they weren’t about to start now. Instead Makoto winked at Nagisa, adjusted his goggles and stood ready to drop into the pool. 

The call for marks was made and the backstroke swimmers slid into the water and grabbed the handrails under the blocks. 

“Set!” Then the whistle blew and Makoto was off like a rocket. Rin swallowed hard. This would be the most difficult relay they ever swam and yet… Makoto was holding his own in second place overall at the turn. 

Nagisa was on the block, waiting, his goggles adjusted and his breathing calm. He dived as Makoto touched the wall with the usual call of his name. 

Rin gave Haru a quick thumbs up then climbed onto the block, ready to take his leg. He watched Nagisa with awe as the once lazy breaststroke swimmer kept them in second. He grinned and snapped his goggles into place. Then he bent, ready for the dive. 

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa’s voice but he didn’t really hear it as he dived. Then he was off and swimming, years of hard work coming to fruition. He pushed as hard as he could. He could rest after this, but not till he touched the wall and saw the familiar and much-loved sight of Haru’s lithe body diving over his head. 

There was no tunnel this time, no light to call him home only the roar of the crowd and his teammates’ voices. He touched the wall sooner than he expected and watched Haru dive before climbing out of the pool. 

He turned to see how Haru was doing and stared. His lover was half a length ahead of his nearest competitor and the rest of the race was battling it out for third two lengths behind that. 

Makoto and Nagisa were shouting Haru’s name and jumping up and down but Rin just watched in silent awe as Haru lengthened the gap between first and second places. He touched the wall three seconds ahead and trod water as he tried to get his breath back. The cap and goggles were pulled off and he gave that signature shake of his hair. 

The guy in the next lane reached out a hand to congratulate him and Haru took it with a frown before looking up. His blue eyes widened as realization came and he grabbed Makoto’s hand to climb out of the pool. 

Rin swallowed hard. “That was amazing, Haru.” 

His boyfriend shook his head. “You gave us the lead. I just held onto it.” 

“I did?” 

Haru nodded then he smiled and held his arms out to them all. Makoto and Nagisa both stared at him for a second before they laughed and took the invitation. Rin stepped to his left side and put his arm round his shoulders. Haru grinned before deliberately turning his head away. 

“Some things never change, it seems,” Rin said with a chuckle. 

“We ought to get out of the way for the next heat,” Haru murmured. 

Rin rolled his eyes. “Haru, that was the final. We’ve just won the gold medal.” 

Haru turned to look at him them, his eyes full of mischief. “Oh, really?” he said. “With all these events I got confused.” 

Rin shook his head. “No you didn’t.” 

Makoto sighed and let the rest of them go. “The press and TV networks will want to talk to us,” he said. 

Haru’s eyes widened and he clutched at Rin’s shoulders. “Can you and Nagisa do the talking, please?” 

Rin chuckled. Haru was still getting over the trauma of having to talk to the media after his win in the hundred meters freestyle. “Yeah, I think we can manage that.” 

They made their way to where the various reporters were waiting. “So, how does it feel to be gold medallists once again at Rio 2016?” 

They all knew the answer to that one. “Amazing,” Nagisa said for them. 

* 

Later, in the room the four of them were sharing in the Olympic Village, Makoto glanced around at them all. “So, are we trying for Japan 2020?” he asked. 

Haru looked at Rin, who was nodding, Nagisa who was almost bouncing up and down and finally at Makoto who had his usual gentle smile in place. “You all want to?” he asked. 

“Of course we do,” Rin said, “and, with the way Rei and Ai have been improving we might have more company next time.” 

Haru smiled. He could refuse them nothing, not the three best friends a guy could ever have. Well, two best friends and his boyfriend. “If you think we won’t be too old…” 

Rin chuckled. “Haru, you’re only just twenty, Makoto and Nagisa are still nineteen. How can we possibly be too old?” 

Haru blushed and looked away. “I was supposed to be ordinary at twenty. It was what my gran always told me.” 

Rin grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. “You’ll never be ordinary, Haru, at least, not to me.” 

Haru turned to gaze at Rin, his beautiful, stubborn, bossy as hell, slave driver of a boyfriend and sighed. “So much for my dream of descending into apathy and working at an aquarium.” 

They all laughed at that. “You are well on your way to becoming Japan’s greatest graphic artist,” Nagisa said. “Aquarium my ass!” 

Haru frowned though. “We took a gap year to do this,” he reminded them, “and it will get harder as we get older. Can we all afford the time.” 

Makoto gave him that reassuring smile. “We’re all at the same university and they know what we’ve been doing. With our achievements here, they’ll help us even more.” 

Haru considered that. Their achievements were not inconsiderable. Two golds each for Rin and he, a silver and gold for Makoto and Nagisa, who had somehow pushed his way into the two hundred meters breaststroke had a bronze and a gold. Finally he smirked. “Okay,” he said, “but I only swim free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that one finished. Hope everyone enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is headcanon and a suggestion of the way I want things to go. I may add more (including smut) if people want it.


End file.
